Just the Girl Next Door
by redshadow17
Summary: Hey Everyone! This is just a semi sad oneshot centering around Kagome and the song Girl Next Door bye Saving Jane! Everyone is human and this is set in the modern times! Please Read and let me know what you think!


Hey Guys! This is just a little oneshot that I wrote forever ago! I really hope you like it!

~Disclaimer: I own nothing, including the song, exept Damien!

ps. This is a bit sad so just a warning! Also this is not for Kikyo Lovers!

* * *

><p>Sighing, a teenage girl with long black hair, kind brown eyes and porcelain skin stood from her mattress on the floor. Sparing one look at the girl lying comfortably on the bed she sighed once more before slipping quietly out of the room to change and prepare breakfast for her family. Quietly pulling on her jeans, black long sleeve shirt and black converse she walked into their small kitchen. Once she had placed the plates on the table her brothers and twin walked downstairs. Their father already had left for work.<p>

"Kagome, come eat with us" Her older brother Damien, said as he sat down, Kikyo glared at her and young Souta was to absorbed in his hand held game to care.

"It's ok Damien, I'm not hungry" Kagome said cleaning up the kitchen before applying her makeup

"Are you ready to go?" Kikyo asked impatiently tapping her foot. Kagome nodded

"Come on kid" Damien said leading them to the car, once at the school Damien asked Kagome to stay "Kags, I'm going to get your bed today, along with Kikyo's junk from the old house. I'm taking Souta with me so we'll be home late. Don't stay up late to cook for us"

"Alright" Kagome said walking into the school, her head down. Kikyo glared at her back, Kikyo was the favorite and didn't like the attention that Damien was giving Kagome, all the attention should be on her.

"Hey Kags" Sango greeted as they walked into the school "You should enter the contest, I've heard your voice, it's amazing"

"Kikyo's in it, I wouldn't win" Kagome said her eyes looking at the poster

"Kikyo can't sing, if you don't sign up I'm signing you up" Sango said, Kagome smiled and signed her name to the list

"You know I heard the perfect song too, it's our senior year I should have some fun" Kagome said, Sango smiled nodded, the warning bell rang and they ran off to class, unaware of the golden eyes watching them.

* * *

><p>"Damien, I think I'm going to make Kikyo mad" Kagome said as she called her brother during break<p>

"Why?"

"I signed up for the singing contest, will you take me shopping for something to wear instead of picking up my bed"

"Sure sis, I'll get Kikyo's things, drop them off and pick you p at five, and I'm paying get anything you want"

"Thanks Bro" Kagome hung up and handing the phone back to Sango. After school Kagome and Sango walked home, joined by Sango's boyfriend Miroku and his friends, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. Kikyo soon appeared and attached herself to Inuyasha despite the conversation, Kagome stayed silent, waving as she and Kikyo walked into their home.

"Kagome I need you to repair my pageant dress, it needs to be taken in some"

"I'll fix it tomorrow Kikyo, I have things to do tonight" Kagome said quietly, Kikyo huffed and walked off; Kagome quietly fixed dinner, quickly ate and set out plates for everyone. Damien ate and they snuck out before Kikyo got downstairs.

"I don't want anything too fancy, just a simple dress" Kagome said, there was only three people she talked to without her stone walls up, Damien, Miroku and Sango. After a bit of shopping she found the perfect outfit. It wasn't a dress but it fit her personality. They also found a pair of shoes and something short and skimpy for Kikyo's birthday, which was their excuse for the trip.

"I'm going to put these in the other bag for now, thanks Damien" Kagome said as they climbed out and up the stairs. Kagome placed her outfit in Damien's room for the time being.

* * *

><p>"Kagome! You can't even do the simple task I left you!" Her father screamed s he took another swig of his beer. Kikyo smirked as he left<p>

"Poor Kaggie, Daddy doesn't love you anymore, but he still loves me" Kikyo said unaware that Sesshomaru was watching, Kikyo turned on her heel and left

"Are you ok?" He asked

"I'm fin, Kikyo's a bitch sometimes"

"So you entered the contest?" He asked as they walked down the streets

"Yeah" Kagome said looking at the sky

"Kags, it's getting late, come on we're heading home" Damien said as he, Kikyo and Souta pulled up

"Ok, bye Sesshomaru" She climbed into the car, they arrived home quickly enough and Kikyo cornered her

"Stay away from Sesshomaru he's mine!" She threatened glaring at Kagome

"I don't care what you say! I've stayed quiet just to stay out of the way but not anymore!" Kagome snapped "I will talk to whoever I want"

"You bitch" Kikyo said slapping Kagome who punched Kikyo in the eyes, Kikyo was about to attack Kagome when Damien stopped her.

"Don't you lay another finger on her Kikyo" He said leading Kagome upstairs

"Don't worry Damien, I wont have to Dad will punish her for hitting me, I'm untouchable"

"Don't ever repeat those words to me again Kikyo, I'm the oldest and you will not disrespect me" Damien said climbing the last few stairs. Tomorrow was the contest, he would make sure Kagome made it and looked her best "Pack you're things, you're going to Sango's, she'll help you get ready for tomorrow"

"Thanks Damien" Kagome said doing as he said

* * *

><p>"Ok I'm ready" Kagome said coming out of the bathroom.<p>

"Lets go, you're on soon" Sango said as they ran to the school and Kagome was announced just as they caught their breath. The music started and she stood there head down, she could feel them staring at her and Kikyo's death glare.

"Small town homecoming queen, she's a star in the scene, there's no way to deny, she's lovely, perfect skin perfect hair, perfumed hearts everywhere, tell myself that inside she's ugly" She sang softly, the nerves flying away after the first few notes and her confidence rising "Maybe I'm just jealous, I can't help but hate her, secretly I wonder if my boy friend wants to date her."

"She is the prom queen, I'm in the marching band, she is a cheerleader, I'm sitting in the stands, she gets the top bunk, I'm sleeping on the floor, she's miss America and I'm just the girl next door" Kagome sang and laughed to herself, Kikyo did look like she was in a miss America pageant tonight in her skimpy too tight pink satin gown. Kagome wore a pair of black skinny jeans with a tight but classy dark violet top with a black vest and a pair of black heeled boots. Her hair was down with a simple head band, she looked like the girl next door "senior class president, she must be heaven sent, she was never the last one standing, a back seat debutant, everything you want, never to harsh or to demanding"

"Maybe I'll admit, I'm a little bitter, everybody loves her, but I just want to hit her. She is the prom queen and I'm in the marching band. She's a cheerleader and I'm sitting in the stands, she gets the top bung and I'm sleeping on the floor, she's Miss America and I'm just the girl next door"

"I don't know why I'm feeling sorry for myself; spend all my time wishing I was someone else." Kagome smiled secretly to herself looking straight into Kikyo's cold eyes "She is the prom queen and I'm in the marching band, she is a cheerleader and I'm sitting in the stands, she gets the top bunk and I'm sleeping on the floor, she's miss America and I'm just the girl next door."

"I get a little bit, she gets a lot more, she's Miss America and I'm just the girl next door" She walked off stage ignoring everything. Something was wrong, she could feel it. After they announced her the winner, Sango ran over to her and whispered something that made her drop the trophy and run. Only one person followed her as Sango told Kikyo what happened. Kagome finally made it to her destination, the shrine stairs. There sat an ambulance, the EMTs loading Souta in. She uncovered the body to find Damien dead. She cried hugging him, her broken bed not to far away. Sesshomaru arrived just as the ambulance left with both brothers to see her still crumpled on the stairs in tears, a shard of class from the mirror in her head board in her hands, next to her wrist.

"I can't live without them" She sobbed as he pulled her into his embrace "They were the only people who ever loved me"

"No Kagome, they weren't" He whispered taking the glass from her "I loved you"

* * *

><p>Well there it is! Please let me know what you thought!<p>

~Redshadow17


End file.
